Schokolade
by viper47
Summary: Lee stiehlt Schokolade und Kara ist davon gar nicht begeistert!


New BSG

Titel: Schokolade

Rating: PG

Wörter: 637

Kategorie: Humor, Beziehung

Lee/Kara, Hot Dog

Zusammenfassung: Lee stiehlt Schokolade und Kara ist davon gar nicht begeistert! Keine Spoiler.

Disclaimer: Nicht meins, ich krieg kein Geld usw. Ihr kennt euch aus.

Zusatz: Das ist mein allererster Versuch und ich freu mich über jede Rückmeldung!

**Schokolade**

„Lee, gib mir meine Schokolade wieder! Das ist verfrakt noch mal nicht komisch!"

Lee grinste und begann langsam die Verpackung aufzureißen.

Kara konnte nicht glauben was sie da sah.

„Wag es ja nicht! Für diese Schokolade hab ich sogar meine Zigarren riskiert."

„Wo ist da das Risiko, Kara? Du gewinnst doch fast jedes Kartenspiel. Und einem guten Freund wirst du wohl ein Stück gönnen. Denk an die vielen Male an denen die ich deinen Hintern aus dem Knast geholt hab."

Lee begann sich ein Stück Schokolade abzubrechen, jedoch nicht ohne möglichst unauffällig den Tisch zwischen Kara und sich zu bringen.

Ihm ein Stück gönnen?

Sie dachte ja gar nicht daran! Frak, das war eine der letzten Schokoladentafeln in der gesamten Flotte. Und sie hatten genügend Probleme mit der Suche nach der Erde, mit geringer werdenden Vorräten und mit den Zylonen, die ihnen am Hintern klebten.

Es war also nicht zu erwarten, dass sich in naher Zukunft jemand mit der Produktion guter Schokolade beschäftigen würde.

Karas Gedanken spiegelten sich in dem Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, aber Lee lachte bloß. Allerdings war er nicht unvorsichtig genug sie auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, als er sich genüsslich ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund schob.

Die anderen Piloten im Schlafraum konnten nur den Kopf schütteln über soviel Todesmut.

Kara fixierte Lee eisern, während sie sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte. Der kaute weiter fröhlich an seiner Schokolade.

Hot Dog starrte die beiden fasziniert an, dabei konnte er ein leichtes Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

Kara hielt kurz vor Lee an und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Letztes Angebot, Apollo. Gib mir die Schokolade zurück und du lebst weiter."

Lee hielt die angebrochene Tafel hoch über seinen Kopf und tat so, als würde er überlegen. Bei den Göttern, er liebte dieses wütende Funkeln in Karas Augen. Das war schon fast ein blaues Auge wert.

Aber eben nur fast...

„Hey, Hot Dog, fang!"

Mit einer zügigen Bewegung riss Lee seinen Arm nach vorn und warf die Schokolade über Karas Kopf dem überraschten Rekruten zu. Gut, dass ein Viper Pilot schnelle Reflexe haben musste.

Aber Kara war auch ein Pilot und sie gehörte zu den Besten.

In dem Moment in dem Hot Dog nach der Schokoladentafel schnappte hatte sie sich schon mit einem schnellen Satz herumgeworfen und griff ebenso danach.

Hot Dog sah sich unversehens mit einer wütenden Starbuck konfrontiert, die das andere Ende der Schokolade in der Hand hatte. Sein Kichern endete abrupt, auf einmal fand er das Ganze nicht mehr so lustig.

„Lass Sofort Los!"

Man musste Hot Dog wirklich zugute halten, dass er einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte, bevor er seine Finger öffnete.

Kara lachte triumphierend und schlenderte mit ihrer kostbaren Schokolade Richtung Luke. Bevor sie auf den Gang verschwand drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Lee um: „Dafür wirst du noch leiden müssen. Fang schon mal an dich zu fürchten!"

Lee konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln, obwohl er wusste, dass er eigentlich verfrakt nervös sein sollte. Karas Erfindungsgeist was dumme Scherze anging übertraf noch ihr Glück beim Triad.

Trotzdem, es gab nicht viel, was ihm soviel Vergnügen machte wie das Geplänkel mit ihr. Er liebte es einfach sie zu provozieren.

Lee lehnte sich an seinen Spind zurück und betrachtete Hot Dog, der immer noch leicht verschreckt auf die Luke starrte, durch die Starbuck verschwunden war.

„Hot Dog, du Spielverderber! Gar so leicht hättest du ihr es nicht machen müssen!"

Hot Dog zuckte nur wenig schuldbewusst mit den Achseln und grinste.

„Sir, ich hasse Schokolade. Und ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der vor lauter Unruhe wegen Starbucks Ideen nachts nicht schlafen kann."

Lee schmunzelte ein wenig. Die Wahrheit war, er mochte Schokolade auch nicht besonders.

Die andere Wahrheit war schon schwerer einzugestehen.

Es würde nicht das erste Mal sein, dass er wegen Starbuck nachts nicht schlafen konnte.


End file.
